William's Visit
by Swake23
Summary: How far will one go for love? For William he may be willing to go far beyond the 'extra mile'. As he tries to find ways to be in the life of his current obsession a darkness nags him to do something that he cannot turn back from. Characters: William Hinks (The Practice) and Angela Barton (his fifth victim in 'The practice')
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

There she sat, reading away her blues unaware of the danger that lurks in the dark recesses of his mind. Across away he studies her with a burning intensity. His eyes danced over her golden blonde curls, her red parka, blue jeans, and black boots. One thing was for sure, he wanted her more than she'll ever know. He licked his lips in anticipation as he slowly approached her bench. His poodle, Daisy, walking next to him. Her dog, Reggie, a shih tzu and Crocker mix lays sleeping next to her feet. He stopped and sat down next to number five. The book that she is reading is _To Kill A Mockingbird. _Excellent choice. He loves that story.

He gestures to the book, " I love that book." , his voice sweet like honey.

She looks up, "Oh, I do too.", her smile lights up her face as if it were the sun.

He smiles in return, " I did't mean to intrude. It's just that You seemed lonely and I wanted to give you some company. If that's alright with you?"

"Oh. I don't mind. I'm Angela.", she held out her smooth, vanilla hand.

Shaking her hand, "William. It's nice to meet you Angela. Your dog is just adorable."

**Three Hours Later:**

He sat there staring through her window watching her undress. Her bodice nice and plump. He imagined his hands caressing her bosoms, squeezing them and watching bounced back erect as if they were Jello. Then his fingers caress her neck and he stars into her eyes as he digs a knife between her luscious bosoms watching that look horror as she realizes she is dying.

Deep in fantasy, he undid his pants and places a hand into his pants touching his hot groin. He proceeded to rub himself victoriously as he sat under the darkening shade of the wispy tree. He began to pant as his climax nears. His body tenses. His breath catches. A warmth explodes in his pants. He sighs noticing that her lights are off and the nighttime hours creep in.

He silently stalks away down a dark and empty street, beckoning the twisted ones come out play. He follows the deepening darkness all the way home letting the soft breeze to cool down his flushed cheeks.

** Home Sweet Home ****(2 Hours Later)****: **

Now home, William goes into his room to set out a clean pair of underwear and t-shirt, draping them on his bed. He walks into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Returning back to his room he undresses and bundles his dirty clothes into a ball and tosses them into his hamper by the bathroom. He then goes back into the bathroom and tests the water.

Adjusting as necessary, he steps into the shower. He slowly and methodically washes his body making sure to thoroughly cleanse his cracks and crevices, rinsing thoroughly afterwards. He repeats the same methodical washing routine with his short golden brown hair. An Hour later he gets out of the shower and wraps his towel around his naked body and goes to his room to dress.

In his room he towel dries then tosses the towel onto the bed in a heap. He proceeds to dress himself in his clean underwear and t-shirt. Once dressed, he spreads out his towel onto a table next to the window to air dry. He walks out of his room and into his kitchen and to his fridge, opening it. Peering inside, he sighs in disappointment for it is nearly empty except for the plate of chicken and a container of mixed vegetables and a pitcher of tea. He grabs the chicken plate and veggies from the fridge and places them on the counter. He closes the fridge.

He goes to the dish cabinet and pulls out a clean plate and brings it to the counter. He then proceeds to arrange two pieces of chicken legs and a scoop of mixed veggies onto his plate. He replaces the rest of the chicken pieces and veggies back into the fridge. Afterwards, he places his prepared food plate into the microwave and sets it for five minutes. When it beeps, he carefully pulls out his thoroughly "nuked" dinner. He places it on top of his small square wooden table, where a cup of water has been placed alongside a set of silverware.

He then settles in his solitary chair and proceeds to eat his dinner. As he was doing so he picks up the newspaper next to his cup. The headline reads:

**"VICIOUS KILLER ON THE LOOSE: PUBLIC BEWARE OF THE 'LADY KILLER'."**

"Jeez! What a stupid title. 'Lady Killer'? Seriously?!" he mused to himself. The newspaper writers are not very creative are they? 'Lady Killer' has been overused and is a little cliched. Didn't they call Ted Bundy a 'Lady Killer' at some point? He tosses the newspaper on the table in front of him and finishes his dinner. Afterwards his cleans his dishes and heads to brush his teeth.

In the bathroom, he is slowly scrubbing his teeth trying to make them as white as possible. Sighing, he rinses his toothbrush clean of toothpaste then he rinses out his mouth out. yawning, he heads to bed. Adjusting the covers, he slides into bed and pulls the covers to his chin and slowly falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Stalker Hood

**Chapter 2: Stalker Hood**

William awoke the next morning in a deep depression. In his dream his Angela had met somebody else and that he killed them both. Shudder. What a nightmare. Sighing he sits up and stretches, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He pushes the covers to the foot of his bed and places his bare feet onto the cool wood floor and stands up and goes to the bathroom. He takes his morning urination making sure to shake off the drips and replaces it back into his underwear.

He flushes the toilet and saunters to the sink to wash his hands and face and to brush his teeth. Afterwards he brushes his hair and shaves the stubble on his cheeks. Then he goes to his closet and picks out his outfit for the day. A green long-sleeve shirt, blue slacks and his winter jacket and brown dress shoes. Once dressed he heads out to Angela's house.

**Angela's House**

There he stands, in the cloak of shadows, watching her prepare for her day. The skirt suit she is wearing fits snugly around her. The charcoal gray brings out the blue in her eyes. The sun causes her blonde hair to glisten in the morning light. Her strut down the street allows her to accentuate her imperfect curves. His greedy eyes drinking in her pale faucets of impartial beauty that engulfs his essence with a wrath that clouds his judgement. As he watches he fantasizes about her kitchen knives and their unprejudiced and uncompromising sharpened edges.

A short while later he finds himself in her bedroom, rummaging through her cluttered dresser drawers, looking through her closet, laying on her bed, and finally sniffing her perfume stain on her cherry purple carpet. As he sucks in the bitter lilac aroma of the stain he thought to himself, 'she's the one'. A white hot heat to "have" her for himself scorched his groin, warming his lower abdomen. "ugh...so sweet...hmm..."he moaned. The lust gave way to white hot rage. He began to seethe. He growled under his breath,"She has to be punished for her lustful luring", foamed saliva bubbled out of the corner of his mouth. His body was gently shivering; he clenched his fists open then closed repeatedly. He made his way to her kitchen.

In the kitchen, he opened the knife draw and pulled out a 9 inch carving knife. "Yes, this will do. Ha ha ha ha ha..." he cackled as he held the knife firmly in his fist and swung it in a stabbing motion slicing the air. As he slowly collected himself, he replaced the knife where he found it and left the kitchen making his way to the backdoor. Once outside he made his way to work at his pathetic Accounting job at the _Boston Legal Bank_. He trotted calmly and coolly down the street softly whistling to himself. The morning was quiet and peaceful, up ahead he saw Angela. He gently jogged up to her, "Hey, Angie! Can I call you Angie?"

"Oh, William! You startled me. Sure you can call me Angie.", she beamed from ear to ear.

"Cool. Hey, Angie?", his voice was sweet and courteous.

"Yes William?"

"I was wandering if I could ask you to dinner?", he searched her eyes.

"Sure, where at?" she charmingly smiled, unaware of the fate she was destined for.

"How about your place, Angie?", he placed a warm, loving hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Sure, you have a paper and pen?"

"Oh yeah, here.", he handed her a small notebook and pen.

As she was writing down her address in his small notebook, he took a moment to lean over and take a semi'long whiff of her luscious blonde hair. Hmm, sweet vanilla and lavender. he straighten up and smiled as she finished writing her address down and him back his small notebook and pen. He smiled, "Thank you so much for giving me a chance. No ever does."

"No problem. I mean you can't judge a book its cover. Ya know?"

"Ha ha, yeah I know."

Together they walked to the _Boston Legal Bank _to work for the next five-and-half hours. Before long the door of his work loomed in front of them. Sighing, he steeled himself for another gruesomely boring day of accounting. It was the only thing he was good at. he waved good morning to his co-workers and headed to his back office to start his day. In his office, he found a stack of folders needing his attention. His placed his winter jacket on the jacket rack next to the door and softly padded to his desk and sat down in his ergonomic chair. He began his day by picking up the first file and flipping through it before going back and slowly working out the figures on the spreadsheets then he transferred them into the spreadsheet on his chunky desktop computer monitor. 'yep, he was getting hand cramps again, today' he thought to himself. He continued this process with each file (there was 50 because he is the only accountant in this tiny ass bank and he's slow when computing the numbers). He stretched his fingers and popped his knuckles every few minutes to prevent joint stiffness in his fingers. As he was just starting to get in a rhythm, a knocked sounded at his door.

"William? You in there?", his boss's voice drifted to him.

Where else would he be? "Yes, I am in here. Is there something you needed?"

His office door opened a jar and his boss stuck her head through the opening and smiled, "Just making sure you're being efficient and sufficient in your work, also there's a staff Halloween party this weekend."

Ugh. he thought not a 'staff Halloween party' those suck. "Oh, okay, I will keep in mind. Thank you. Can I get back to work now?", he smiled

"Oh, of course.' she disappeared back through the space and closed his office door again.

"So annoying." he mumbled to himself shuffling the papers on his desk (in order) into the folder again and continued with the next folder. As he was getting back into his rhythm someone barged into his office enraging him. He slammed the next folder onto his desk and sharply looked up glaring at the intruder. It was Barry Lawson ( he never knocks) starring his bug-eyes at him.

"What?!"

"Oh, nothin', just watching you work, is all."

"Barry, you need to knock!"

"Why?"

William growls, "because it fucking rude not to, especially when someones working!"

Barry moves back a bit and holds up his hands in protection , "whoa, William, chill, I'm just messin' with'cha."

"Well go mess with someone else, can't you see that I am busy?" he sweeps his hands across his cluttered desk.

In a huff Barry leaves, slamming the door behind him. 'so unnecessary' he thought himself. Barry's the reason that he's behind in his work. He hates that guy. he needs to be dealt with..._permanently. _William glares at his office door before going back to work. He eventually gets his rhythm back and is so deep into work that he forgets his surroundings for the time being. He slowly makes his stack of fifty files dwindle to none. He stretches and pops his fingers leaning back and stretching his legs and back. he stands up and paces his office for a bit and began to think about his 'Barry' problem. "How do I get rid of Barry without anyone noticing?" he softly mused to himself. In the rhythm of pacing and thinking he scarcely hears the faint knocking on his office door. He abruptly stopped 'Barry?' he thought. It can't be him because he would just barge in. he walks over and open the door, "Yes? What is It?"

It was Angela, "i was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight or if you wanted to wait?" her lips were temping cherry blossoms.

"Oh, uh, I'm free this Saturday. How about then?", he warmly smiled.

"okay, that sounds great. See you Saturday, Will." She warmly kisses his cheek and walks away.

His heart rate increased, "that bitch just made the first move." he growled under his breath as he watched her walk away down the hall and disappear behind the corner. His gently closed his door and stomped to desk, stopping in front of it. He opened his drawer and pulled out his "kit" and placed it on his desk. he looked down at it for a moment before untying the tie and unrolling it on his desk. He places the bloodstained towel carefully into his chair then he undoes his pants and pulls them down to his mid-thigh and sits down in his chair. Taking a deep breath he picks up the small pocketknife and unfolds it and places the cool blade against his scarred skin and applies pressure. The pain is a welcoming relief and he sighs as the blade adds another scar to his pale flesh. He puts the blade back on his desk and leans back in his chair and places his hand onto the fresh cut and squishes the blood around with his fingers moaning with pleasure as the sliced flesh throbs with pain. The pain is good. The pain is sweet. The pain...mother...you always hated me...blamed me...Now I blame her...sweet Angela...for your crimes...she looks...just...like...you...her blood is on your hands...mother...He drifts towards unconsciousness reveling in it.

**A Memory**

_There is a woman, she is so beautiful and full of life. She is looking down at a little boy with medium brown hair and gray-blue eyes. Her beautiful features twisted in anger. She's pulling on his wrist, he's crying, "no, mamma! no! I don't wanna go in the closet! Mamma!" The dark closet laughs with a silence menace. "You little Shit! In the closet!" She snakes her other hand around the back of his shirt and pushes him into the closet closing the door. The thundering lock is heard as she locks him inside. "Mamma! It's Dark in here! Mamma! Let me Out! Please! Mamma!" the screams in the deafening darkness and feverishly pounds on the door for dear life screaming out for his mother. She doesn't listen. He voice is muffled, "No! You stay in there! You little Shit! You're the reason he left! Know serve your penitence!" Her footsteps recede slowly disappearing into the darkness. His pounding slows and he collapses to the floor and cries himself to sleep. _

**_Memory Ends_**

William slowly blinds, taking in his surroundings. He takes a deep breathe and slowly sits up. He lifts his hand that still laid on his thigh and looks at it. His blood is slowly drying causing his fingerprints to standout. He looks down at his new cut on his inner thigh. He then picks up the small bottle of rubbing alcohol and preceded to clean the blood of his thigh and his hands. He felt tears threaten to burst out his eyes. His breath becomes thick with tears. He sniffles as the first flood of tears cascade down his cheeks. He replaces the bottle of rubbing alcohol back onto his desk. his then grabs the bandages and bandages his inner thigh then he stands up and pulls up his pants and redoes them. A dull ache envelops his inner thigh. In that moment he felt like a small anxious child locked in a deafening dark closet. "Oh, mamma, why did you hate me so much?" he sobbed. "Why did you degrade me so much?" he sniffled. "What did I do so wrong?" He cleaned up his "kit" and replaces the bundle back into his desk locking it afterwards.


End file.
